


Keepsake

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a box that Jaejoong keeps under his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> written pre-schism ;-;

There’s a box that Jaejoong keeps under his bed, buried in the back behind the shoes and bags and random things that keep making their way under there. It’s not like he’s ashamed of it, but he likes the feeling of keeping the memories for his own, so when Yoochun comes in while he’s digging it out one day, he tells him that he’s looking for his other boot, you know, the one with the straps, and Yoochun just tells him good luck in that laughing voice of his and walks out. Jaejoong only feels a little guilty lying to him.

The box contains, among other things:

 

_a bus ticket, in French_

It’s strange doing a photo shoot without everyone there. It’s different than solo shoots— those they’re used to, but four out of five just feels _wrong_. Junsu arrives when the sun is still high in the sky, but his smile, exhausted and beautiful, when he sees (and hears) everyone waiting for him shines brighter than the sun could ever hope to.

 

_a fortune cookie fortune, signed_

“ _An investment you make today will pay off greatly in the future… in bed_ ”

“I think that means you should pay for lunch, hyung.”

“You ate three times as much as I did!”

“Consider it… an investment for the future.”

“…”

“I’m a very sound investment.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, Minnie-ah.”

“Aish, you’ve been around Yoochun too much. You picked up his greasy voice.”

“Just for that, I’m going to consider this a contract.”

“Wha—”

“Shut up and sign it.”

“Are you serious?”

“Obviously.”

“I can’t believe I’m signing a fortune cookie fortune. This has to be one of the strangest things…”

“If you’re good, I’ll let you sign my underwear later.”

“For that you’d have to be _wearing_ underwear.”

“…good point.”

 

_a pink plushie bunny puppet_

Yoochun spends the majority of the time they’re not filming (and half of the time when they _are_ filming) the Balloons MV terrorizing everyone with his hand bunny to the point that Junsu’s tried to strangle him with his mittens, Changmin’s threatened him with bodily harm at least five times (and followed through three), and Yunho’s “accidentally” smacked him in the back of the head with one of the giant balloons twice.

When Jaejoong and Yoochun are lying in bed that night after Jaejoong’s kissed away the red marks on Yoochun’s neck from everyone snapping Yoochun’s bowtie and made a few new non-bowtie-related marks of his own, he pulls Yoochun close, legs twisted together as he dozes off. He doesn’t see the way Yoochun’s hand creeps back up and under the pillow or the sneaky look on his face that even Changmin would appreciate.

A few minutes later, Jaejoong cracks his eyes open to be greeted a bunny-shaped blob of pink fuzziness half an inch away from his face and screams like a little girl. Then promptly kicks Yoochun out of bed. Hard.

 

_a length of thin ribbon with silver beads on the ends_

Final shows are always a bittersweet affair for Jaejoong. Their first Japanese tour was so many kinds of different that he didn’t even know how to feel by the end of it. ‘Five in the Black’ ended up with all of them backstage, clinging to each other so closely that he couldn’t even tell who was crying and who was laughing and who was saying _I love you_. By 2008, the end of the tour is more about smiles than tears (though there are a few).

Changmin’s chasing Junsu around the dressing room and Yoochun’s about to fall off the couch trying to take pictures of the whole thing with his phone. Yunho’s stretched out on one of the massage tables with Jaejoong sprawled over the one next to him.

“Joongie, I am not a cat toy.”

Yunho only sounds a little disgruntled and Jaejoong can tell he’s trying not to laugh. So he bats at his ponytail again.

“Ah, but you’re sparkly!”

That earns him a glare that lasts all of a second and a half before Yunho gives in and laughs, wide and open.

“Only you, Jae, only you,” he says, capturing Jaejoong’s hand with his own and tangling their fingers together across the short distance.

 

Jaejoong places his newest addition in the box and smiles before replacing the lid and tucking it securely back into its hiding place.

Some things should never be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/7289.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/2155.html)  
> 


End file.
